


Angel with an iPod

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets an iPod for his birthday. Who knew it'd be a major turning point in his life on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel with an iPod

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :) Wrote this at 1am so sorry for any grammar/syntax mistakes. I'll edit at some point when I have time.   
> Thanks for taking the time to read it :) Enjoy

For his birthday(or at least the day Dean assigns for Cas' day despite the angel objecting and insisting that angels are not created on a specific day they've always existed blah blah blah) Dean gets Cas an iPod and headphones with all the songs he's missed over the years he's not been on earth. A thoughtful practical gift which is the angel is thankful for, hugging Dean as a thank you.

Later on that day, Cas scrolls through the songs list in his room alone. Unsurprisingly most of them are classic rock with Iron Maiden and Metallica appearing more than once, Dean desperately wanting Cas to like them(which he does...after a few listens). However one song particularly catches his eye, hitting the play button to listen. A vocalist speaks up. "I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun" he sings. Very well Cas thinks but Angels have had no need for artillery weapons such as guns which confuses the angel slightly. Then the second verse hits. "They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be. This confuses the angel further, is this person talking about him? Yes he fight for Dean and Sam but he's never considered love being a part of his work. I mean yes he did love the brothers but it didn't interfer with his line of duty, the war in heaven was a serious issue.

The rest of the song goes without a hitch. The angel decides he likes it, infact loves it but he can't shake the feeling Dean put it on for a reason. The story is too close to his own experience, especially the line "Sometimes to win, you've got to sin" which he's done a crap load of thanks to Dean FRICKIN WINCHESTER.

He sighs with a sarcastic rage. That man will be the death of him he thinks, a smile spreading like cream cheese across his face, a blush tickling his neck. Then it hits him. Maybe Dean was doing that thing where the person speaks their own feelings through music. He scrolls the song back to the beginning and listens again, this time with Dean in mind. This time he finishes the song speechless.

The last two lines echoing in his head over and over "Well baby, you are all that I adore, if love is what you need, a soldier I will be". That's what Dean was, a soldier and he did express a profound bond with the hunter but the term "baby" confused the angel. He only called his pride and joy the impala that. Why would it apply to Cas? A stupid angel who fell from heaven to save... He loved him? Like in the way that skunk liked that other female skunk in that show Dean showed him the other day? But. He. Really? His head spun. So much so he didn't even notice the hunter slip into the room and sit on the desk chair and just stare.

"DEAN JESUS" Cas yelled as he noticed Dean, ripping the headphones from his hot ears. "Sorry" the hunter replied bashfully, something else clearly on his mind. He glanced at the present.

"You like it?" Cas blushed, not finding the words for a while. Long enough for Dean to notice and become concerned.

"You don't? I knew I shoudnt have. Sammy talked me into it I-" "Dean I love it" Cas said flatly with a smile "but one thing confuses me" The hunter looked as confused as then angel.

"What? Wh-"

"Well it's just that in the song Angel with a shotgun, the guy refers to someone he likes as baby and I just wondered whether you were talking about the impala or whether..." Cas trailed off, scared to death of the next part. Dean stepped over, joining Cas on the bed his heavy boots digging into the sheets.

"Whether? What is it Cas?" Dean was looking directly at the angel, as if he was searching for the answer in Cas' blue eyes. Cas swallowed.

"Well, whether you were referring to someone you liked through music. You know like people do?" Dean blushed, saying nothing. "Well?!" Cas panicking, his anxiety coming off slightly hostile, grabbing Dean's arm on reflex. This time it was Dean's turn to look confused and panicked. He quickly calmed and took the angel's vice grip off his arm calmly and held his hand in his.

"Yes Cas. You" Dean replied "But why? I mean I'm nothing special" tears coming too easily to Cas' eyes.

Dean let go of the angel's hand and put the warm hand to his face, pulling him in for a kiss. Pulling away like that sticky plastic on magazine attachments, the angel understood implications of what he was saying sinking in.

Cas was his angel and Dean was his solider who would die for him.

Cas was the angel and Dean was his shotgun who would protect him always. And Cas was ok with that.


End file.
